wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jean-Jacques Rousseau
}} |nascimento_local = Genebra, Suíça |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Ermenonville, França |escola = Iluminismo, Romantismo (precursor), Contratualismo |Religião = primeiro Catolicismo e por fim Ateísmo |interesses = Política, Educação, Literatura, Música, Autobiografia |magnum_opus = Do contrato social, Discurso sobre a origem e os fundamentos da desigualdade entre os homens |influências = Maquiavel, Montesquieu, Diderot, Hobbes, John Locke, Plutarco, Descartes, Malebranche, Cícero |influenciados = Saint-Just, Robespierre, Pestalozzi, Napoleão, Immanuel Kant, Durkheim, Johann Gottlieb Fichte, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Romantismo, Thoreau, Tolstói, Marx, Bakunin, Ecologia Profunda |ideias_notáveis = Visão de total liberdade no estado de natureza do homem, Vontade geral, Educação centrada na criança, Amor-próprio, Soberania do Povo, Liberdade Positiva, Corrupção da sociedade civilizada }} Jean-Jacques Rousseau (Genebra, 28 de Junho de 1712 — Ermenonville, 2 de Julho de 1778) foi um importante filósofo, teórico político, escritor e compositor autodidata suíço. É considerado um dos principais filósofos do iluminismo e um precursor do romantismo. Biografia Jean-Jacques Rousseau não conheceu a mãe, pois ela morreu alguns dias depois do parto. Foi criado pelo pai, Isaac Rousseau, um relojoeiro calvinista, cujo avô fora um huguenote fugido da França. Aos 10 anos teve de afastar-se do pai, mas continuaram mantendo contato. Na adolescência, foi estudar numa rígida escola religiosa sendo aluno do pastor Lambercier. Gostava de passear pelos campos. Em certa ocasião, encontrando os portões da cidade fechados, quando voltava de uma de suas saídas, opta por vagar pelo mundo. Acaba tendo como amante uma rica senhora e, sob seus cuidados, desenvolvendo o interesse pela música e filosofia. Longe de sua protetora, que agora estava em uma situação financeira ruim e com outro amante, ele parte para Paris. Havia inovado muitas coisas no campo da música, o que lhe rendeu um convite de Diderot para que escrevesse sobre isso na famosa Enciclopédia. Além disso, obteve sucesso com uma de suas óperas, intitulada O Adivinho da Vila. Aos 37 anos, participando de um concurso da academia de Dijon cujo o tema era: "O restabelecimento das ciências e das artes terá favorecido o aprimoramento dos costumes?", torna-se famoso ao escrever respondendo ele foi um artista de forma negativa o Discurso Sobre as Ciências e as Artes, ganhando o prêmio em 1750. Após isso, Rousseau, então famoso na elite parisiense, é convidado para participar de discussões e jantares para expôr suas ideias. Ao contrário de seu grande rival Voltaire, que também não tinha o sangue azul, aquele ambiente não o agradava. Rousseau tem cinco filhos com sua amante de Paris, porém, acaba por colocá-los todos em um orfanato. Uma ironia, já que anos depois escreve o livro Emílio, ou Da Educação que ensina sobre como deve-se educar as crianças. O que escreve como peça mestra do Emílio, a "Profissão de Fé do Vigário Saboiano", acarretar-lhe-á perseguições e retaliações tanto em Paris como em Genebra. Chega a ter obras queimadas. Rousseau rejeita a religião revelada e é fortemente censurado. Era adepto de uma religião natural, em que o ser humano poderia encontrar Deus em seu próprio coração. Entretanto, seu romance A Nova Heloísa mostra-o como defensor da moral e da justiça divina. Apesar de tudo, o filósofo era um espiritualista e terá, por isso e entre outras coisas, como principal inimigo Voltaire, outro grande iluminista. Em sua obra Confissões, responde a muitas acusações de François-Marie Arouet (Voltaire). No fundo, Jean-Jacques Rousseau revela-se um cristão rebelado, desconfiado das interpretações eclesiásticas sobre os Evangelhos. Sempre proferia uma frase: "quantos homens entre mim e Deus!", o que atraía a ira tanto de católicos como de protestantes. Politicamente, expõe suas ideias no Do contrato social/Contrato Social. Procura um Estado social legítimo, próximo da vontade geral e distante da corrupção. A soberania do poder, para ele, deve estar nas mãos do povo, através do corpo político dos cidadãos. Segundo suas ideias, a população tem que tomar cuidado ao transformar seus direitos naturais em direitos civis, afinal "o homem nasce bom e a sociedade o corrompe". No ano de 1762, Rousseau começou a ser perseguido na França, pois suas obras foram consideradas uma afronta aos costumes morais e religiosos. Refugiou-se na cidade suíça de Neuchâtel. Em 1765, foi morar na Inglaterra a convite do filósofo David Hume. De volta à França, casou-se com Thérèse Levasseur, no ano de 1767. Depois de toda uma produção intelectual, suas fugas às perseguições e uma vida de aventuras e de errância, Rousseau passa a levar uma vida retirada e solitária. Por opção, ele foge dos outros homens e vive em certa misantropia. Nesta época, dedica-se à natureza, que sempre foi uma de suas paixões. Seu grande interesse por botânica o leva a recolher espécie e montar um herbário. Seus relatos desta época estão no livro "Devaneios de Caminhante Solitário". Falece aos 66 anos, em 2 de julho de 1778, no castelo de Ermenonville, onde estava hospedado. Citações * "O homem nasce livre, e em toda parte é posto a ferros . Quem se julga o senhor dos outros não deixa de ser tão escravo quanto eles." * "A maioria de nossos males é obra nossa e os evitaríamos, quase todos, conservando uma forma de viver simples, uniforme e solitária que nos era prescrita pela natureza" * "O verdadeiro fundador da sociedade civil foi o primeiro que, tendo cercado um terreno, lembrou-se de dizer 'isto é meu' e encontrou pessoas suficientemente simples para acreditá-lo. Quantos crimes, guerras, assassínios, misérias e horrores não pouparia ao gênero humano aquele que, arrancando as estacas ou enchendo o fosso, tivesse gritado a seus semelhantes: 'Defendei-vos de ouvir esse impostor; estareis perdidos se esquecerdes que os frutos são de todos e que a terra não pertence a ninguém'" * "E quais poderiam ser as correntes da dependência entre homens que nada possuem? Se me expulsam de uma árvore, sou livre para ir a uma outra" * "A meditação em locais retirados, o estudo da natureza e a contemplação do universo forçam um solitário a procurar a finalidade de tudo o que vê e a causa de tudo o que sente" * "A única instituição que ainda se constitui natural é a Família " * "O escravo não é propriedade do outro, mas não deixa de ser homem ". * "O homem é bom por natureza. É a sociedade que o corrompe." * "Mesmo quando cada um de nós pudesse alienar-se não poderia alienar a seus filhos: eles nascem homens e livres, sua liberdade lhes pertence e ninguém, senão eles, pode dispor dela. Antes de chegar à idade da razão, o pai pode, em seu nome, estipular as condições de sua conservação, do seu bem-estar, porém, não dá-los irrevogável e incondicionalmente porque um dom semelhante contraria os fins da natureza e sobrepuja os limites da finalidade paternal. Seria, pois, preciso para que um governo arbitrário fosse legítimo, que, em cada geração o povo fosse dono de aceitá-lo ou de rejeitá-lo; porém, então o governo não seria arbitrário." * Sobre o governo, que para Rousseau é "Um corpo intermediário entre os súditos e o soberano, para sua mútua correspondência, encarregado da execução das leis e da conservação da liberdade, tanto civil como política.", e a submissão do povo aos chefes governantes diz: "É somente um incumbência, um cargo, pelo qual simples empregados governantes do soberano povo exercem em seu nome o poder de que os faz depositários, e que ele pode limitar, modificar e reivindicar quando lhe aprouver." * "Se houvesse um povo de deuses, ele seria governado democraticamente. Um governo tão perfeito não convém aos homens." * "Maquiavel fingindo dar lições aos Príncipes, deu grandes lições ao povo". * "Amanham-se as plantas pela cultura e os homens pela educação (...) Tudo o que não temos à nascença e de que necessitamos quando somos grandes, é-nos dado pela educação." Os grandes princípios da filosofia rousseauniana O estado de natureza O estado de natureza, tal como concebido por Rousseau, está descrito principalmente em seu livro Discurso sobre a Origem e os Fundamentos da Desigualdade entre os Homens. A definição da natureza humana é um equilíbrio perfeito entre o que se quer e o que se tem. O homem natural é um ser de sensações, somente. O homem no estado de natureza deseja somente aquilo que o rodeia, porque ele não pensa e, portanto, é desprovido da imaginação necessária para desenvolver um desejo que ele não percebe. Estas são as únicas coisas que ele poderia "representar". Então, os desejos do homem no estado de natureza são os desejos de seu corpo. "Seus desejos não passam de suas necessidades físicas, os únicos bens que ele conhece no universo são a alimentação, uma fêmea e o repouso". Além disso, o homem natural não pode prever o futuro ou imaginar coisas além do presente. Em outras palavras, a natureza de si corresponde perfeitamente ao exterior. No Ensaio, Rousseau sugere que o homem natural não é sequer capaz de se distinguir de outro ser humano. Essa distinção requer a habilidade de abstração que lhe falta. O homem natural também ignora o que é comum entre ele e um outro ser humano. Para o homem natural, a humanidade para no pequeno círculo de pessoas com quem ele está no momento. "Eles tiveram a ideia de um pai, filho, irmão, e não de um homem. A cabine continha todos os seus companheiros … Fora eles e suas famílias, não havia mais nada no universo. " (Ensaio, IX) A compaixão não poderia ser relevante fora do pequeno círculo, mas também essa ignorância não permitia a guerra, como os homens não se encontravam com praticamente ninguém. Homens, se quisessem, atacavam em seus encontros, mas estes raramente aconteciam. Até então, Rousseau toma posição contra a teoria do estado de natureza hobbesiano. O homem natural de Rousseau não é um "lobo" para seus companheiros. Mas ele não está inclinado a se juntar a eles em uma relação duradoura e a formar uma sociedade com eles. Ele não sente o desejo. Seus desejos são satisfeitos pela natureza, e a sua inteligência, reduzida apenas às sensações, não pode sequer ter uma ideia do que seria tal associação. O homem tem o instinto natural, e seu instinto é suficiente. Esse instinto é individualista, ele não induz a qualquer vida social. Para viver em sociedade, é preciso a razão ao homem natural. A razão, para Rousseau, é o instrumento que enquadra o homem, nu, ao ambiente social, vestido. Assim como o instinto é o instrumento de adaptação humana à natureza, a razão é o instrumento de adaptação humana a um meio social e jurídico. É justamente a falta de razão que possibilita o homem a viver naturalmente: a razão, ou a imaginação que o permite considerar outro homem como seu alter-ego (ou seja, como um ser humano também), a linguagem e a sociedade, tudo isso constitui a cultura, e não são faculdades do estado de natureza. Mesmo assim, o homem natural já possui todas essas características; ele é anti-social, mas é associável: "não é hostil à sociedade, mas não é inclinável a ela. Foram os germes que se desenvolveram, e podem se tornar as virtudes sociais, tendências sociais, mas eles são apenas potenciais."(Segundo Discurso, Parte I). O homem é sociável, antes mesmo de socializar. Possui um potencial de sociabilidade que somente o contato com algumas forças hostis podem expor. Amor e ódio Não há dúvida alguma de que Rousseau fez soprar um vento revolucionário sobre as ideias de amor e ódio: ele debate a sexualidade como uma experiência fundamental na vida do ser humano, a tomada de consciência da importância dos sentimentos de amor e ódio na construção da sociedade humana e no seu desenvolvimento pessoal, e enfim, essa abertura para o debate moderno sobre a divisão do amor entre amor conjugal e amor passional. Pode-se atribuir a Rousseau a tentativa de estabelecer, na sociedade do século XVIII, uma nova noção: a de que a personalidade do indivíduo, que concerne o tratamento que ele dá aos outros e a sua própria sexualidade, é formada na infância. O Contrato Social A obra Do Contrato Social, publicada em 1762, propõe que todos os homens façam um novo contrato social onde se defenda a liberdade do homem baseado na experiência política das antigas civilizações onde predomina o consenso, garantindo os direitos de todos os cidadãos, e se desdobra em quatro livros. No primeiro livro “Onde se indaga como passa o homem do estado natural ao civil e quais são as condições essenciais desse pacto”, composto de nove capítulos. Primeiramente se aborda a liberdade natural, nata, do ser humano, como ele a havia perdido, e como ele haveria de a recuperar. Dessa forma, já no quarto capítulo, Rousseau condena a escravidão, como algo paradoxal ao direito. A conclusão é que, se recuperando a liberdade, o povo é quem escolhe seus representantes e a melhor forma de governo se faz por meio de uma convenção. Essa convenção é formada pelos homens como uma forma de defesa contra aqueles que fazem o mal. É a ocorrência do pacto social. Feito o pacto, pode-se discutir o papel do “soberano”, e como este deveria agir para que a soberania verdadeira, que pertence ao povo, não seja prejudicada. Além de uma forma de defesa, na verdade o principal motivo que leva à passagem do estado natural para o civil é a necessidade de uma liberdade moral, que garante o sentimento de autonomia do homem. No segundo livro Onde se trata da legislação, o autor aborda os aspectos jurídicos do Estado Civil, em doze capítulos. As principais ideias são desenvolvidas a partir de um princípio central, a soberania do povo, que é indivisível. O povo, então, tem interesses, que são nomeados como “vontade geral”, que é o que mais beneficia a sociedade. Evidentemente, o “soberano” tem que agir de acordo com essa vontade, o que representa o limite do poder de tal governante: ele não pode ultrapassar a soberania do povo ou a vontade geral. Mais a frente no livro, a corrupção dos governantes quanto à vontade geral é criticada, garantindo-se o direito de tirar do poder tal governante corrupto. Assim, se esse é o limite, o povo é submisso à lei, porque em última análise, foi ele quem a criou; sendo a lei a condição essencial para a associação civil. A terceira análise rousseauniana, corresponde ao livro terceiro, se refere às possíveis formas de governo, que são a democracia, a aristocracia e a monarquia, e suas características e princípios. A principal conclusão desse livro é a partir do oitavo capítulo, em que tipo de Estado, que forma de governo funciona melhor – para Rousseau, a democracia é boa em cidades pequenas, a aristocracia em Estados médios e a monarquia em Estados grandes. Em contrapartida a essas adequações, no capítulo décimo, o autor mostra como o abuso dos governos pode degenerar o Estado. Ainda, é destacado no capítulo nono que o principal objetivo de uma sociedade política é a preservação e prosperidade dos seus membros. Observando as ideias contidas no livro O Contrato Social, não é difícil entender porque certas pessoas chamam a obra de “a Bíblia da Revolução Francesa”. Foi grande a influência política de suas ideias na França. A inspiração causadora das revoluções se baseiam principalmente no conceito da soberania do povo, mudando o direito da vontade singular do príncipe para a vontade geral do povo. Liberdade em Rousseau Liberdade natural Para Rousseau, a liberdade natural caracteriza-se por ações tomadas pelo indivíduo com o objetivo de satisfazer seus instintos, isto é, com o objetivo de satisfazer suas necessidades. O homem neste estado de natureza desconsidera as consequências de suas ações para com os demais, ou seja, não tem a vontade e nem a obrigação de manter o vínculo das relações sociais. Outra característica é a sua total liberdade, desde que tenha forças para colocá-la em prática, obtendo as satisfações de suas necessidades, moldando a natureza. “O homem realmente livre faz tudo que lhe agrada e convém, basta apenas deter os meios e adquirir força suficiente para realizar os seus desejos.”(SAHD,2005, p. 101) Ao perder uma disputa com outros indivíduos o sujeito não consegue exercer a sua liberdade, uma vez que a liberdade nesse estágio se estabelece a partir da correlação de forças entre os indivíduos. Não há regras, instituições ou costumes que se sobrepõem às vontades individuais para a manutenção do “bem coletivo”. Contudo, na concepção de Rousseau, o homem selvagem viveria isolado e por isso, não faz sentido pensar em um bem coletivo. Também não haveria tendência ao conflito entre os indivíduos isolados quando se encontrassem, pois seus simples desejos (necessidades) seriam satisfeitas com pouco esforço, devido à relação de comunhão com a natureza. O isolamento entre os indivíduos só era quebrado para fins de reprodução, pois sendo auto-suficientes não tinham outra necessidade para viverem em agrupamentos humanos. Foi a partir do isolamento que o homem adquiriu qualidades como amor de si mesmo e a piedade. Vale ressaltar que, para Rousseau, o homem se completa com a natureza , portanto não é um estado a ser superado, como Locke e Hobbes acreditavam. Rousseau em o Discurso Sobre a Origem e os Fundamentos da Desigualdade Entre os Homens, afirma que “a maioria de nossos males é obra nossa e (…) os teríamos evitado quase todos conservando a maneira de viver simples, uniforme e solitária que nos era prescrita pela natureza” (ROUSSEAU apud LEOPOLDI , 2002, p. 160 ) A consciência no estado selvagem não estabelece distinção entre bem ou mal, uma vez que tal distinção é característica do indivíduo da sociedade civil. Para Rousseau, o que faz o indivíduo em estado de natureza parecer bom é, justamente, o fato de conseguir satisfazer suas necessidades sem estabelecer conflitos com outros indivíduos, sem escravizar e não sentindo vontade de impor a sua força a outros para sobreviver e ser feliz. Transição do estado de natureza para o estado civil A transição do estado de natureza para a ordem civil transforma a liberdade do sujeito, ocorrendo durante um período de “guerra de todos contra todos” que se iniciou com o estabelecimento da propriedade privada e da ausência de instituições políticas e de regras que impedissem a exploração entre as pessoas. Não havia cidadania neste período pré-social (esse período, existente antes do contrato social, se caracterizava por uma vida comum de disputas pela propriedade e pela riqueza). Para evitar as desigualdades, advindas da propriedade privada e do poder que devido a ela as pessoas (ricos proprietários) passam a exercer sobre outras pessoas (pequenos proprietários e despossuídos), é firmado o contrato social. Na transição para a vida em sociedade Rousseau é claro em escrever que: “O que o homem perde pelo contrato social é a liberdade natural e um direito ilimitado a tudo quanto aventura e pode alcançar. O que com ele ganha é a liberdade civil e a propriedade de tudo o que possui.” (ROUSSEAU, 1978, p. 36) Esta perda representa não apenas o desenvolvimento de faculdades racionais e emocionais do indivíduo como também abre os precedentes para toda a violação da liberdade, da segurança e da igualdade entre os sujeitos em coletividade. As principais decorrências do estabelecimento da vida comunitária, segundo Rousseau, se dão tanto no desenvolvimento (da consciência, da afetividade e dos desejos) de cada indivíduo quanto nas novas organizações e ações que se impõem aos sujeitos com advento da vida em sociedade. No que tange ao indivíduo a sua forma de viver é alterada quando a vida coletiva potencializa as suas capacidades intelectuais. Para Rousseau, isso ocorre tanto como causa quanto como efeito do contrato social; os indivíduos têm de ter uma consciência e um amor não apenas de si, como outrora, como também devem pensar nas consequências de seus atos em relação a outros indivíduos e reconhecer a necessidade da convivência com estes outros indivíduos. Em suma o que aparece no Contrato Social como pensamento racional-moral diz respeito às capacidades de compreensão (sensorial e lógica), de formulação racional, de ação (individual e coletiva) e de comunicação dos sujeitos que exercem tais faculdades nas suas relações dentro da ordem civil. A própria ordem civil seria inviável se os sujeitos não possuíssem tais capacidades cognitivas e afetivas e, assim não haveria como estabelecer o contrato social se os indivíduos permanecessem apenas centrados no amor próprio e agindo de forma irrestrita na satisfação de suas necessidades . Se bem que neste ponto o argumento rousseauniano não é totalmente claro quanto às causas e aos efeitos, pois ao mesmo tempo em que é preciso que o homem abandone alguns de seus instintos naturais e aprenda a limitar a sua liberdade em função da sua necessidade do outro, somente a vida em sociedade permite o desenvolvimento de tais capacidades.Ele buscava a liberdade e a igualdade. Liberdade civil Na resolução do estágio de conflito generalizado é estabelecido o contrato social. Tal contrato é para Rousseau o que forma um povo enquanto tal, sendo precedente a formação do Estado e do governo. Esses são decorrentes da organização e do acordo vigentes na constituição do povo. Aqui Rousseau estabelece um princípio de organização das instituições políticas, no qual a organização de um povo em relação à propriedade, aos direitos e aos deveres de cada indivíduo são estipulados na lei, a partir do contrato social que orienta a constituição do Estado e da legislação. Um dos aspectos normativos do projeto rousseauniano é o de querer demonstrar a lógica dos princípios políticos do Estado e, simultaneamente, medidas utilitárias para a ação política dos indivíduos e do Estado, por exemplo, estipular que a igualdade se dê juridicamente mesmo reconhecendo que o princípio da desigualdade decorrente da propriedade privada ainda se mantém na ordem civil. Assim estipula uma reformulação nas instituições políticas que não dá conta do problema econômico-político, delineado pelo próprio Rousseau, da desigualdade de recursos e de propriedades. Referindo-se a lei, Rousseau não considera as leis vigentes satisfatórias (leis instituídas na monarquia, na aristocracia). Sua intenção é estabelecer um padrão das leis (que seria uma forma de superar as oposições entre indivíduo e Estado), baseado na igualdade, sendo esse critério indispensável para o contrato social. Portanto, a justiça estabelecida na lei deve ter reciprocidade entre os indivíduos, cada um tendo seus direitos e deveres, tanto o soberano quanto os súditos. Por isso, as leis devem representar toda a sociedade, sendo consideradas como vontade geral (não no sentido de uma união das vontades individuais e sim da vontade do corpo político ). Porém, Rousseau não descarta a possibilidade de “guias” para a tomada de decisões, isto é, um Legislador que possua uma “inteligência superior ”. Tal legislador teria uma das tarefas mais exigentes na sociedade: estipular regras e normas que limitam a liberdade de cada indivíduo em nome do bem desses. Para tanto deve ser capaz de exercer tal poder sem beneficiar-se, o legislador não deve tornar-se um governante autoritário afastado do corpo político. “The laws, it seems, have to be made, as well as be executed, by representatives.”(HARRISON, 1995, p. 61). Portanto, as leis estabelecidas no contrato social asseguram a liberdade civil através dos direitos e deveres de cada cidadão no corpo político da sociedade. Mas para isso, cada cidadão deve “doar-se” completamente, submetendo-se ao padrão coletivo. Vale ressaltar que o fator limitante da liberdade civil é a vontade geral, uma vez que ela visa à igualdade (o que torna os indivíduos realmente livres), pois a liberdade no estado civil não se dá apenas pelos interesses particulares, mas também pelos interesses do corpo político. Assim, o contrato social não apenas iguala todos os cidadãos, como também fortalece a liberdade de cada indivíduo, a partir de seus interesses particulares. Uma vez que um dos principais objetivos do contrato social é garantir a segurança e a liberdade de cada indivíduo, ainda que a última seja limitada por normas. “Encontrar uma forma de associação que defenda e proteja a pessoa e os bens de cada associado com toda a força comum, e pela qual cada um, unindo-se a todos, só obedece contudo a si mesmo, permanecendo assim tão livre quanto antes. Esse, o problema fundamental cuja solução o contrato social oferece”. (ROUSSEAU, 1978, p. 32) Contudo o contrato de Rousseau oferece outra solução: a separação nominal jurídica do público e do privado . Tal separação é o que garante a igualdade política a cada pessoa que passa a ser um cidadão de direitos e deveres na esfera pública e com liberdade comercial e livre expressão de ideias, uma vez que é um indivíduo único. Tal princípio de separação, além de ser uma tentativa lógica de equacionar o problema – liberdade e igualdade – é um pesado ataque a ordem política feudal, na qual os laços de sangue e de parentesco determinavam o tratamento político diferenciado e limitavam a participação política de cada cidadão. O Estado, tal como é proposto por Rousseau no Contrato Social, assegura a liberdade de cada cidadão através da independência individual privada e da livre participação política. Sendo que para Robert Nisbet: “Esta predominância do Estado na vida do indivíduo não constitui, entretanto, despotismo; constitui a base necessária da verdadeira liberdade individual.” (NISBET, 1982, p. 158). Principais obras * Discurso Sobre as Ciências e as Artes * Discurso Sobre a Origem da Desigualdade Entre os Homens * Do Contrato Social * Emílio, ou da Educação * Os Devaneios de um Caminhante Solitário Cronologia * 1712: Nasce em Genebra a 28 de junho Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Suzanne Bernard, mãe de Rousseau, morre em 7 de julho. * 1719: Daniel Defoe publica Robinson Crusoé, uma das principais influências literárias de Rousseau. * 1745: Une-se a Thérèse Levasseur, com quem tem cinco filhos, que são abandonados. * 1749: Escreve o "Discurso sobre as Ciências e as Artes" * 1755: Publica o "Discurso sobre a origem da desigualdade" e o "Discurso sobre a economia política". * 1762: Publica Do Contrato Social em abril e o Emílio, ou Da Educação em maio. * 1776: Escreve os Devaneios de um Caminhante Solitário. Declaração da Independência das colônias inglesas na América. * 1778: Rousseau termina de escrever os Devaneios. Morre em 2 de julho e é sepultado em Ermenonville. Seus restos mortais foram traslados para o Panteão de Paris em 1794. Morte de Voltaire. Ver também * Mikhail Bakunin * Henry David Thoreau * Lord Kames * Ossian * Adam Ferguson * Karl Marx * Voltaire * Montaigne * Étienne de La Boétie * John Locke Bibliografia * BONAVIDES, Paulo. Democracia e liberdade. In Estudos em homenagem a J.J. Rousseau. Rio de Janeiro: Fundação Getúlio Vargas, 1962. * CIRIZA, Alejandra. A propósito de Jean Jacques Rousseau: contrato, educação e subjetividade. bibliotecavirtual.clacso.org.ar/ar/libros/secret/filopolmpt/05_ciriza.pdf - * Dimitri Kitsikis. Jean-Jacques Rousseau et les origines françaises du fascisme — Nantes, Ars Magna Editions, (Les Documents), 2006. * LEOPOLDI, José. Rousseau – estado de natureza, “o bom-selvagem” e as sociedades indígenas. publique.rdc.puc-rio.br/revistaalceu/media/alceu_n4_Leopoldi.pdf – * NISBET, Robert. Os filósofos sociais. Brasília: Universidade de Brasília, 1982. * PARRAZ, Ivonil. A possibilidade reivindicar direitos em Rousseau. sisnet.aduaneiras.com.br/lex/doutrinas/arquivos/290307.pdf – * ROLLAND, Romain. O pensamento vivo de Rousseau. São Paulo: Livraria Martins, 1960. * ROSS, Harrison. Democracy. Florence: Routledge, 1995. * * ROUSSEAU, Jean-Jacques. Do contrato social. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1978. * ______________________ Discurso sobre a origem e os fundamentos da desigualdade entre os homens. * São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1978. * ______________________ Emílio ou da educação. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 1995. * SAHD, Luis. A noção de liberdade no Emílio de Rousseau. * * SILVA, Antônio da. Rousseau: liberdade e sociedade. * * TOTO, Francesco, « Passione, riconoscimento, diritto nel 'Discorso sulle origini della diseguaglianza'», in Postfilosofie, 2007, n. 4, pp. 129–57. * TOTO, Francesco, « Il diritto, i costumi: dal secondo 'Discorso' al 'Contratto sociale'», in Il Cannocchiale. Rivista di studi filosofici, 2008, n. 1, pp. 69–90. * VILLANUA, Albert. Libertad e Democracia. * http://albertllado.com/wp-content/uploads/2006/07/Libertad%20y%20Democracia.pdf - Grupos de estudos sobre Rousseau * Rousseau Studies(França) * Société Jean-Jacques Rousseau(França) * Grupo Interdisciplinar de Pesquisa Jean-Jacques RousseauUnicamp (Brasil) Ligações externas * Du contrat socialIn: MetaLibri Digital Library. * Do contrato social, fac-símile em francês no site da Biblioteca Nacional da França * Carta a Christophe de BeaumontIn: Portal Domínio Público (Brasil) * Carta a D'Alembert sobre os espetáculos(em francês) In: Rousseau Studies (França) * Carta sobre a Música FrancesaIn: Página Acadêmica de José Oscar de Almeida Marques, pesquisador de Rousseau no Grupo Interdisciplinar de Pesquisa Jean-Jacques Rousseau (Unicamp, Brasil) * Cartas Escritas da MontanhaIn: Portal Domínio Público (Brasil) * Discurso sobre a Economia PolíticaIn: Portal Domínio Público (Brasil) * Dicionário de Música(em francês) In: Rousseau Studies (França). * * Consciência - Ideias e Biografia * Categoria:Botânicos da Suíça Categoria:Filósofos contratualistas Categoria:Filósofos da França Categoria:Filósofos da Suíça Categoria:Cientistas políticos Categoria:Enciclopedistas Categoria:Enciclopedistas da França Categoria:Naturais de Genebra Categoria:Iluminismo af:Jean-Jacques Rousseau an:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ar:جان جاك روسو arz:جان جاك روسو az:Jan Jak Russo bat-smg:Žans Žaks Ruso be:Жан-Жак Русо be-x-old:Жан-Жак Русо bg:Жан-Жак Русо bn:জঁ-জাক রুসো br:Jean-Jacques Rousseau bs:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ca:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ckb:ژان ژاک رۆسۆ cs:Jean-Jacques Rousseau cy:Jean-Jacques Rousseau da:Jean-Jacques Rousseau de:Jean-Jacques Rousseau diq:Jean-Jacques Rousseau el:Ζαν Ζακ Ρουσσώ en:Jean-Jacques Rousseau eo:Jean-Jacques Rousseau es:Jean-Jacques Rousseau et:Jean-Jacques Rousseau eu:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ext:Jean-Jacques Rousseau fa:ژان-ژاک روسو fi:Jean-Jacques Rousseau fr:Jean-Jacques Rousseau fy:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ga:Jean-Jacques Rousseau gd:Jean-Jacques Rousseau gl:Jean-Jacques Rousseau he:ז'אן-ז'אק רוסו hi:रूसो hif:Jean-Jacques Rousseau hr:Jean-Jacques Rousseau hu:Jean-Jacques Rousseau hy:Ժան Ժակ Ռուսո ia:Jean Jacques Rousseau id:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ilo:Jean-Jacques Rousseau io:Jean-Jacques Rousseau is:Jean-Jacques Rousseau it:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ja:ジャン＝ジャック・ルソー jv:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ka:ჟან-ჟაკ რუსო kab:Jean-Jacques Rousseau kk:Руссо Жан-Жак ko:장자크 루소 ku:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ky:Руссо, Жан-Жак la:Ioannes-Iacobus Rousseau lb:Jean-Jacques Rousseau lt:Jean-Jacques Rousseau lv:Žans Žaks Ruso mk:Жан-Жак Русо ml:റുസ്സോ mn:Жан Жак Руссо mrj:Руссо, Жан-Жак nds:Jean-Jacques Rousseau nl:Jean-Jacques Rousseau nn:Jean-Jacques Rousseau no:Jean-Jacques Rousseau oc:Jean-Jacques Rousseau pa:ਰੂਸੋ pcd:Jean-Jacques Rousseau pl:Jean-Jacques Rousseau pms:Jean-Jacques Rousseau pnb:روسو qu:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ro:Jean-Jacques Rousseau roa-tara:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ru:Руссо, Жан-Жак rue:Жан-Жак Руссо sah:Жан-Жак Руссо sc:Jean-Jacques Rousseau scn:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sco:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sh:Jean-Jacques Rousseau simple:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sk:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sl:Jean-Jacques Rousseau so:Jaan Jaak Rosoo sq:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sr:Жан Жак Русо sv:Jean-Jacques Rousseau sw:Jean-Jacques Rousseau ta:இழான் இழாக்கு உரூசோ te:జాన్ జాక్విస్ రూసో th:ฌ็อง-ฌัก รูโซ tl:Jean-Jacques Rousseau tr:Jean-Jacques Rousseau uk:Жан-Жак Руссо ur:جین جیکس روسو vec:Jean-Jacques Rousseau vi:Jean-Jacques Rousseau vo:Jean-Jacques Rousseau war:Jean-Jacques Rousseau xmf:ჟან-ჟაკ რუსო yi:זשאן-זשאק רוסא yo:Jean-Jacques Rousseau zh:让-雅克·卢梭 zh-min-nan:Jean-Jacques Rousseau